1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a display controller, an electronic device, and a virtual reality device.
2. Description of Related Art
Since virtual reality devices have come into widespread use, a technology of providing a more realistic virtual reality service to the user has been researched. Virtual reality devices may include head-mounted display devices, or the like, that may be worn on a user's head. Virtual reality devices have basic display functions and output images. Unlike conventional display devices, virtual reality devices display images close to a user's eyes. Therefore, a technology that minimizes adverse effects, such as fatigue or vertigo, has been demanded.